Worlds Apart
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfons was pregnant, and missed her lover, Edward, very much, and longed to cross the distance of two worlds to be near Ed again. Ed finds that being back with Al and Winry wasn't as perfect as it sounded. Fem!Alfons Heidrich.
1. Chapter 1

"Ally!" Squealed a dark haired young lady.

"Michelle?" Alfons Heidrich asked her friend that had decided to cling to her at the moment.

"What happened to that hunk of a room mate that you had?" Michelle asked.

"He left to see his brother." Alfons told her best friend.

"Where does his brother live?" Michelle asked.

"Far away." Alfons answered, vaguely.

"You always tell me that." Michelle whined. "So are you boarding the first ship to America?" Michelle asked.

"I don't think that I can afford it." Alfons spoke up, sadly.

"What happened to your money?" Michelle asked Alfons.

"I don't have any money coming in since our rocket project ended." Alfons answered her friend.

"I thought that your room mate made the rockets." Michelle mused.

"I helped, but I wasn't an official part of the team." Alfons Heidrich explained.

"That's too bad! I wish that it was still The Great War; we could have any job then." Michelle ranted.

"Yeah, war jobs. Are you fleeing to America?" Alfons asked Michelle.

"Yeah, Hitler doesn't like Jews. He also wants everyone to have blond hair and blue eyes; you're safe, Al." Michelle told her best friend.

"No, I'm not." Alfons said as she looked down at her stomach.

A faint flicker of surprise sparked in Michelle's dark eyes.

"Will he or she be born looking like you?" Michelle asked in a whisper.

"The eyes might be gold." Alfons whispered back.

"You were sleeping with your room mate? I knew it!" Michelle squealed.

"Shh..." Alfons cautioned.

"Doesn't he need to leave too?" Michelle asked, talking about her friend's previous room mate.

"He's not in Germany anymore." Alfons muttered.

"What?" Michelle questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you slept with your room mate?" Winry screeched.

"She was beautiful." Ed muttered.

"Was she my alternate?" Winry asked, desperately.

"No. She She was Al's." Ed answered without thinking.

Al froze, and Winry screamed before she blacked out.

* * *

"It's sick to sleep with your brother's alternate; it's like saying that you want to have sex with your brother!" Winry screamed.

"Winry!" Al screamed.

"Alfons Heidrich was a girl, and Al's a boy! I do not want to sleep with Al! That's just plain wrong!" Ed screamed back at Winry.

Winry muttered, "I know. I'm sorry. I just thought we would end up together."

Winry broke down, and the tears made a waterfall towards the ground.

"Winry." Al muttered, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I can't help it, Win." Ed muttered, wrapping his arms around his best friend to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfons stared at the piles of bills and marks that rested on her counter.

She couldn't afford her bills nor could she afford to leave Germany.

Her eyes landed on her stomach for what had to be the millionth time since she had become pregnant.

She began to rub her baby bump.

Michelle ran in to Alfons's apartment.

"Michelle?" Alfons asked her friend.

"Come on! I think that I have enough marks to buy you a ticket!" Michelle screamed, excitedly.

"You sure?" Alfons asked.

"How's your English, Ally?" Michelle asked, mischieviously.

"I learned some from Ed." Alfons answered while grinning.

Alfons began to pack her things in a hurry for the boat left in the hour.

She froze once she caught sight of Edward's prosthetics that were in his room.

Alfons had only entered 'his' room to finish cleaning out for Gracia.

Her legs gave out from under her, and she began to cry.

Michelle ran in to Ed's room once she had heard her friend's heaving sobs.

"Alfons!" She cried, dropping down beside the blond.

She hugged the other girl to her chest to let Alfons cry in to her shoulder.

"H-h-he's gone, Michelle!" Alfons whispered in her pain.

"I know, and he'll be back. Nobody can resist your charms!" Michelle chimed, trying to sound upbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ed, stop it!" Winry yelled.

"Stop what?" Ed asked with his fork still in his mouth.

"Stop pretending to be happy! Go back to her if you're that depressed!" Winry cried out.

"I'm not depressed." Ed protested in a quieter voice than what he used to use.

"Winry's right." Al told his brother.

"I can't!" Ed told them.

"Find a way!" Winry shouted; it killed her to see Ed like this.

"I'm sure that we can find a way, Brother." Al spoke up, warmly.

* * *

It ended up a lot harder than what Al had thought.

Al would get so exhausted studying the Alchemy books with his brother that he would fall asleep with a book in his hand, and many books surrounded him as he layed on the floor.

Al would also have these strange dreams of a girl named Alfons.

Alfons was pregnant, and see sick.

She was on a boat with her best friend, and her best friend's family.

They talked of happier times as well as a handsome room mate that Alfons had had.

It didn't cross his mind that she was his alternate until during Michelle's teasing that he had heard his brother's name.

Al had previously written them off has strange dreams, strange and interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfons stared at The Statue Of Liberty that greeted them once they had arrived in America.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Michelle chimed.

"Yeah." Alfons muttered.

"Do we know enough English?" Alfons fretted.

"We studied really hard, so we have to know enough." Michelle reasoned.

Alfons rolled her eyes at what her friend had said.

Alfons stared straight ahead, and began to wonder about what would happen to them in America.

Michelle grinned, "America better be ready for our sheer awesomeness!"

Alfons couldn't resist rolling her liquid blue eyes at her friend's arrogance.

"So what originally got you and your lover together?" Michelle asked, mischieviously.

"Shh!" Snapped Alfons, and she started to look around.

She was an unmarried, pregnant woman; the results of it being found out would be disastrous.

"Come on!" Whined Michelle.

"Okay, okay." Alfons sighed. "I was pretty determined to get us together."

"You initiated it?" Michelle squealed.

"Yeah." Alfons sighed. "He told me once that I looked like a female version of his brother."

"What?" Screeched Michelle. "That's strange!" Michelle found that blasphemous that much was obvious by her reaction.

"I thought that it was strange too." Alfons muttered in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

"My alternate is pregnant with Ed's kid!" Al screamed, running in to the kitchen.

"What?" Ed asked, obviously stupified.

He had been taking a break from studying to eat his breakfast in the kitchen.

Pinako had went to the grocery store, and Winry was eating with Ed.

Winry blinked at him, and looked back at forth at Al and Ed.

"Don't joke about that!" Ed growled after having processed what Al had said.

"I'm not! I've been having these dreams of this girl named Alfons, but I didn't know that she was my alternate until her friend mentioned you!" Al panted after rushing out his answer.

"I have to get back to her!" Ed screamed in worry.

Winry had promptly pushed back what Ed had told her about Alfons living with him.

"Wait a second... You actually slept with her?" Winry screamed the last part; Ed hadn't told them much about his relationship with Alfons.

Ed blushed, and muttered, "Yeah." "I had needed a place to stay, and she let me stay with her. We fell in love and then it just happened." Ed explained.

"You lived with her?" Winry muttered, finally remembering the conversation from the other day; she headed to her room.

Al stared wide eyed at his brother.

"You came back for me when you were already happy with my alternate? Why?" Al asked, miserably. He clearly blamed himself.

"You're my little brother. You needed me more." Ed told Al.

"She needs you more, Ed." Al told him, referring to the fact that his alternate was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfons found herself in a strange country living with her best friend's family.

She was also completely broke, and probably would be for a long time.

"What'cha thinking about?" Michelle asked Alfons, and butchering up the English language all at once.

"I'm thinking about my life what it is and what it has been." Alfons answered, glumly.

"Don't be so melancholy." Michelle chided Alfons, switching back to German.

"The war might be spreading to America." Alfons muttered.

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "But we got out in time! I hear that they're rounding uo Jews in Germany, because Hitler hates Jews, and controls Germany now." Michelle tried to sound upbeat.

"I'm glad that we got away, but isn't there some place safer?" Alfons asked herself.

Her mind flew to Ed's world which didn't have Nazi Germany.

It had it's own conflicts, but most likely was not at the brink of war.

"Michelle, what do you know about different dimensions?" Alfons asked, thinking about the one thing that Amestris had, but she didn't: Edward Elric.

"Nope; it felt too much like black magic." Michelle answered.

"What do you say about going to a different dimension?" Alfons asked her.

"Sounds like fun!" Michelle chimed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alphonse, have you still been having dreams about my Alfons er girl friend?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. You ask me about that every day." Al pointed out.

"Do you think that it's possible for you to send thoughts or dreams to your alternate?" Ed asked his younger sibling.

"I don't know, but I don't think so." Alphonse answered.

"Do you think that somehow your souls got connected during our failed human transmutation?" Ed inquired.

"How so?" Al asked in genuine confusion.

"Your soul had went to the gate briefly before I had pulled you back out; do you think that your soul could have connected to her's like when my soul was dumped in to the other Edward's or when Hohenheim ended up in the other Hohenheim's body?" Ed theorized with his brother.

"It could be true." Al muttered. "So due to that connection we can share thoughts?" Al inquired of his brother.

"Yeah, but you didn't send any thoughts to Alfons, because she didn't mention it. She might of believed me sooner if you had." Ed mused.

"What do you mean believed you sooner?" Winry asked; she was bringing them lunch like she always did when she didn't have work to do.

"You mean that she didn't believe you?" Al asked his older brother.

"Yeah, she didn't believe me for the longest time." Ed explained to his brother, and their childhood friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfons and Michelle studied rocketry, parallel worlds, and Alchemy.

The days seemed never ending, and Michelle's parents found this more than a little wierd.

In the middle of their research Alfons froze.

New thoughts swirled around her head, confusing her. These thoughts refused to go away, so Alfons erased her notes that were on a nearby piece of paper.

She began to draw a circle, and started filling it in.

Michelle watched her in stunned amazement once she realized that the transmutation circle wasn't in any of their books.

Alfons drew it carefully, bringing out every miniscule detail.

Alfons's own eyes were as wide as saucers after she had finished the circle.

She muttered to herself, and left the room.

Michelle waited and waited until Alfons came back with a piece of chalk and a knife.

"Michelle! Are your parents coming?" Alfons asked her friend.

"Yeah." Michelle was shocked by this new outcome.

"Go get them." Alfons commanded.

"O-okay." Michelle responded before jogging to her parent's room.

Alfons had moved to their kitchen of all places to draw out the transmutation circle with chalk.

"Alfons! What in heavens are you doing to our floor?" Michelle's mother questioned.

"Please, let me, please!" Alfons begged as she continued to draw on the floor.

Michelle's mother glared at her, but sat down outside of the very detailed circle that Alfons was drawing.

"What's the knife for, darling?" Michelle's mom asked; she had come to love Alfons like another daughter.

"I need to cut my finger for this to work right." Alfons explained, moving the knife away before they could take it from her.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think that I sent the circle to Alfons!" Al cheered, rather breathlessly.

"You did!" Ed cheered.

"You think that you did?" Winry asked, staring at the circle in the barn.

"I'm pretty sure that I did; I felt my thoughts go to her." Alphonse Elric attempted to explain.

"Will she be coming here or are you going to her?" Winry asked.

"She'll be coming here. It was really bad in Germany; it was at the brink of war there." Ed answered her.

"She had to flee to the United States Of America." Al added.

Ed muttered, "I wish that she didn't have to cut her finger for this to work."

Winry looked more than a little surprized at what the Elric Brothers had said.

"Is she ready?" Ed called out, hands hovering over the transmutation circle.

Al closed his eyes before he nodded, and placed his hands over the transmutation circle.

"Three, two, one." Al muttered, and both Ed and Al slapped their hands on the array to activate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfons carefully cut her finger, and moved the knife away from herself.

"Remember to jump in whenb I tell you to!" Alfons called out.

Michelle nodded confidently, trusting her friend with her life.

Michelle's parents looked absolutely terrified.

"I can't let go." Alfons muttered to herself as she remembered what Edward had told her about Alchemy.

"Three, two, one!" She spoke at the same time as the voice that was inside her head.

She slammed her hands down, and yelled, "Go!"

Michelle jumped in without hesitation; her parents relunctantly followed.

Alfons forced herself to stay still as she was being deconstructed.

She flew past a empty looking white place, and fell down in a barn out in the country side.

She heard the voice of an angel calling out her name just before she blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ed forced himaelf to be confident in Al's connection to his alternate.

They arrived almost too fast.

A young woman, and what looked to be her parents fell down first, then Alfons did too.

When the transmutation was over, Ed rushed to Alfons's side.

He called out her name repeatedly until Winry told him to, "Calm down," And lifted Alfons gingerly in her arms.

It took two trips to the barn for them to get everybody to Winry's house.

Michelle was the first to wake up, and had gasped upon waking up.

"Hey, Ally's room mate!" She chimed, making Ed roll his eyes.

"Ally?" Al questioned Michelle.

"Oh my God! You look just like her!" Michelle tugged on Al's pony tail.

Al moved out of her reach, making Michelle pout.

"Come back here, boy Alfons!" Michelle called out, waking her parents up.

"Michelle? Where are we?" Michelle's father asked.

"We are in A-me-stris." Michelle chimed, dragging out the syllables.

She spun to face Al.

"Did I say that right, Mr. Alfons?" She asked, excitedly.

"Don't call me that! It's Al!" He told her.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Alfons." She brushed off Al's command, and stared at her best friend, Alfons Heidrich.

Alfons woke up with a twitch, and a, "Shut up, Mitchy!"

"Don't call me that!" Michelle whined. "You know that you look hot as a boy." Michelle added, making Al blush, and nearly giving Alfons a heart attack.

"Wh-a-at?" Alfons cried out, sitting up with a start.

Alfons opened her blue eyes, and stared down at herself, looking for any sign of not being a woman.

Alfons turned to face her best friend, and glared at her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Alfons screamed at Michelle.

"We made it to Ame- whatever you called it! You're room mate's here!" Michelle chipped in.

"Amestris!" Alfons corrected her friend, sounding extremely irritated as she did.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Michelle chimed, innocently.

Alfons glared at her friend before Alfons jumped when she heard an older woman's voice.

"What's going on down here?" Pinako Rockbell asked, her trusty pipe in her hand.

"Sorry, Miss." Michelle apologized.

"Hi." Alfons muttered, deflatedly.

"Hi, yourself. Who are you?" Pinako asked.

"Alfons Heidrich." She answered.

"Michelle at your service!" Michelle chimed.


	13. Chapter 13

Over time Amestris became home to Alfons.

She had married Ed, and had given birth to their daughter.

They had named her Allison, because Michelle had insisted.

Michelle on the other hand had failed to charm Ed's little brother; Al was happily married to Rose with a kid on the way.

Michelle had lucked out by meeting a military officer that had become her boy friend.

The military officer was Jean Havoc.

Winry had started to work with another mechanic after her grandmother's death.

The boy clearly had a crush on Winry, but he appeared to shy to tell Winry of his feelings.

Michelle's parents had had twin sons after having lived in Amestris for a year or two.


End file.
